The Prince Bride
by Gabesgurl
Summary: A Harry Potter version of The Princess Bride......my first fic, please read.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, um this is my first fanfic so be gentle. It's Harry/Draco slash(What else is there)  
It's my own rendition of The Princess Bride and I hope you like it. This here is the character   
guide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Wesley=Harry Potter  
Buttercup=Draco Malfoy  
Prince Humperdink=Pansy (lol! I should say Princess)  
Fezzik=Hagrid  
Inego(Ack! The spanish guy, however you spell it)Remus *smirk*  
Fessini=Tom Riddle  
King and Queen(Humperdink's mum and pop)=Sirius and McGonagal  
Miracle Max & Wife= Dumbeldore and Trelawny  
Albino=Lucius Malfoy  
Preist(With the peach impediment)=Victor Crumb  
  
The lesser Characters will be put in later, and obviously you will find out who they are. 


	2. 

Hi, here's chapter one. Please be gentle with it in reviews  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco was raised in a small manor in the country of Floren, his favorite  
pastimes were making his potions and tormenting the servant boy who worked there.  
The servant boy's name was Harry but Draco never called him that. Nothing gave  
Draco more pleasure then ordering Harry around.  
"Servant Boy, polish my couldron, I want it shining by morning."Draco said  
and with an impish grin turned.  
"As you wish,"Harry said softly. As you wish was all that Harry ever said.  
  
"Servant Boy, fill these with water,"Draco stared into the emerald eyes and  
added,"please?"  
"As you wish,"Harry said again, taking the buckets in his hands.  
That day Draco was amazed to realize that when he said 'As you wish' he really  
meant 'I love you'. And even more amazing was when Draco realized he loved him back.  
"Servant Boy, fetch me that bottle?"He said in a soft voice.  
Harry came closer and picked up the bottle and handed it to Draco,"As you wish."  
Their lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
Harry had no money for marriage so he packed his stuff to seek his fortune across  
the sea. It was a very emotional time for Draco.  
"I'm afraid I'll never see you again,"He whispered, putting his head on his chest.  
"Of course you will,"Harry's voice was soft, with an undercurrent of sadness at   
being away from his love for so long.  
"But what if something happens to you?"Draco persisted.  
Harry pulled back and took Draco's face in his hands staring into the grey eyes,  
"Here this now, I will always come for you."  
"How can you be sure,"Draco asked as a tear ran down his face.  
"This is trues love, you think this happens every day?" Harry pulled Draco into a  
kiss, soft and bittersweet.  
  
Harry never reached his destination, his ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Seamus,  
who never left captives alive.  
When Draco got the news that Harry was murdered by pirates he went into his room and shut  
the door. For days he neither slept nor ate.  
"I shall never love again,"he whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So*nervously*did it suck? 


	3. 

Hi, I want to thank you all for reviewing. I was really nervous about  
it and now I realize I didn't put disclaimers on my story. I don't own The Princess  
Bride or Harry Potter, I just thought it would be fun to put them together. Um,  
I've decided I need a Beta so if anyone is interested please tell me in a review  
with your email and I'll get it to ya! Well, I'll shut up and let you read.  
Sorry this chapter is so short, I am getting ready to leave and just had to post  
something for you all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five years later the main streets of Florence City were filled as never before  
to hear the announcement of Princess Pansy's husband to be(*smirks*This is cracking me  
up)  
The trumpets sounded as she walked out to address her people. No one would ever  
say so but she really wasn't that pretty of a woman. She actually kind of reminded many  
of a goat(That's my own part)  
"My people, a month from now our city shall have it's 500th aniversary, on that  
sundown I shall marry a man who was once a commoner like yourselves, perhaps you will not find  
him so common now. Would you like to meet him?"  
The crowd cheered. Pansy held up her hands signaling them to be quiet,"My people,  
Prince Draco."  
Draco walked out on the red carpet, he was finely dressed. The whole crowd bowed.  
Draco glanced up at Pansy. His emptiness consumed him, although the law of the land gave Pansy  
the right to choose her husband, he did not love her. Despite Pansy's promise that he would grow  
to love her the only joy he found was in his daily horserides.  
One day as he was riding he came across three men. One was a giant, one was a English  
man(lol) and the other, well, the only word for him was....short and balding.  
"A word M'lord,"the balding man asked,"we are but poor lost circus performers, is there  
perhaps a village nearby?"  
"There is nothing nearby, not for miles,"Draco told him.  
"Then there will be no one to hear youu scream."  
The giant walked forward and grabbed the back of Draco's neck and everything went   
dark. Hagrid picked up Draco and carried him to the ship, while Tom ripping up a piece of red material.  
"What's that you're ripping,"Remus asked him.  
"The fabric of an army officer of Gilder,"He replied and put the ripped piece on Draco's  
horse's saddle and smacked the horse in the rump to get him to run off.  
"Who's Gilder?"Hagrid asked.  
"The country across the sea, the sworn enemy of Florence,"Tom said this like it was common  
knowledge and everyone should know, and those who didn't were dumb. He climbed the ramp to the boat,"Once  
the horse reaches the castle, the material will make the princess suspect that the Gilderians have abducted  
her love. When she finds his body dead on the Gilder frontier her suspicions will be confirmed."  
"You never said anything about killing anyone,"Hagrid said, shocked.  
"I hired you to start a war,"Tom said hautily,"It's a prestegious line of work, with a long  
and glorious tradition."  
"I still don't think it's right, killing an innocent boy,"Hagrid said, shaking his head.  
Tom's voice now held an angry tone to it,"Am I going mad, or did the word think just escape your  
mouth? You were not hired for your brains you hypotitanical(with all I know about the English language that was  
hard to spell) land mass."  
"I agree with Hadrid,"Remus said.  
"Oh, the sod has spoken,"Tom sneered,"what happens to him is truely not your concern, I will  
kill him, and NEVER forget this, when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't buy brandy!"Tom them  
turned to Hagrid,"and you FRIENDLY, BRAINLESS, HELPLESS, HOPELESS. Do you want me to send you back to where you  
were unemployed in Austrailia(I changed it to Austrailia, cause I felt like it)?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
G2g!REVIEW!! 


End file.
